A Shadow of Two Worlds
by Darkest Nightmare's Dread
Summary: This my first crossover. I own this story, but not the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. First chapter published with the permission of WingedVampireGirl. Picture used with permission of Kawaii Robot Maid Hime Chan.
1. The Fight Begins

_**Mewtwo**__**: Greetings, reader. Darkest Nightmare's Dread has hired me to be his representative. As such, I will give you a general background of this story.**_

_**(Clears throat)**_

_**Sonic and some of his friends have turned into werewolves (Not Twilight werewolves, fool! =), while Shadow and Rouge, as well as others not yet mentioned, have been turned into vampires. These two species are at war with each other due to an ancient rule forbidding friendship between the two groups.**_

_**Meanwhile, a dark figure from Shadow's past threatens to take the world by storm.  
What will happen when the dark being brings over a hero from another dimension? Will the displaced hero join the vampire/werewolf fight, and so Doom the world (Hint/hint), or will he forge an alliance between the two parties, and so save the world? The story is below. The tale begins . . . . . . .**_

_**The Fight Begins**_

Two figures stood at the corner of a dark street, behind the orange light of a cheap street lamp as it continuously flickered on and off. These figures were as familiar in life as they were now, even beyond death: Rouge the Bat, with her purplish wings having grown pale in the process of becoming a vampire, and Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, who never looked relaxed, even on one of his good days. The Vampyric Changing Process had made Shadow's fur grow slightly paler, but it would take a ray of sunlight to show the difference. Rouge bared her white teeth, fanglike in size. Shadow did the exact same in return, the dark hedgehog smirking as he leant forward and sunk his teeth into the tender skin of her shoulder, sucking out the rendered inactive venom that had previously been in them before releasing his fresh venom into her dead veins, making the still and stale blood within them liven up again. She hummed at the refreshing feeling as Shadow continued to suck on the skin, nipping and breaking it as he finally pulled his now crimson rimmed mouth away, a very slight grin on his face.

This was a vampire's way of keeping their youth; where these venomous toxins would normally kill a human if given too much, it was the opposite for a vampire. Too much was never enough for the main creatures of the night. Exchanging venom was a great way of preventing ageing among them.

Rouge opened her eyes to find Shadow wiping his mouth on the black fur of his arm. "Do you feel like some of mine?" she asked. Although the exchanging of venom thing applied to all vampires, Shadow was an exception. This was due to him being the Ultimate Life Form, he didn't age anyway but sometimes he wanted the extra nutrition, it made him feel more alive sometimes.

He shrugged. "Not compulsory but... I could use the extra kick tonight. The hounds have agreed to brawl after midnight." Spoke the hedgehog, his fiery crimson eyes drifting to Rouges lips, remembering the times he'd kissed them passionately when they were both still alive and dating. She'd taught him how to love, and she'd also taught him the meaning and feeling of heartbreak.

"So, it's a 'yeah' today, huh?" Shadow nodded and she licked her pink-glossed lips. "Right."

Within the next couple of seconds Rouge was then doing the same thing that Shadow had done to her, sinking her fangs into his neck. His eyes remained open as she completed the process. Once finished, she leaned away from him and wrinkled her nose up at the horrible taste of his stale blood. His blood was also alien, being half the type of the Black Arms and so would've tasted horrible to her taste buds any way, even if it was fresh and flowing.

"Thank you." Shadow said in a brief breath before leaning forward, catching her off guard as he intertwined his lips with hers. At first Rouge tried to break away but then relaxed, Shadow heard a soft moan escape from between her lips and soon, she began returning the kiss, her tongue slipping through his lips and into his mouth, exploring it curiously. Smirking, Shadow broke away, her face sinking into obvious disappointment as they parted. The dark hedgehog smiled at her expression, she still loved him... or at least wanted him anyway, he had suspected it all along. She then heard approaching footsteps from behind, Shadow's ears twitching at the sounds in the distance as well.

"That was only half a kiss!" she complained, her white face flushed. "That's all you're getting." Shadow replied seductively as he turned away from her. "My, you've changed; I used to be the one playing with peoples' heart strings around here." She said, craving his touch more than anything. "And what was that kiss for anyway?"

"Get a room if you two disgusting creatures want to mate! Seriously!" came a familiar cocky voice, sounding disgusted, Shadow's eyes snapped to the side to find Sonic and his pack there. The blue Alpha stepping forth from the darkness of an alleyway leading away from the street, Knuckles was the Beta male and he always loomed closely behind Sonic, a smug smirk on his red face. Amy was further behind them, she was now finally the Alpha's mate as far as Rouge and Shadow knew, Amy stood with Blaze the Cat by her side.

"If it's not the mutts..." Rouge said as she stepped to Shadow's side. The black hedgehog raised an angled black and red eye ridge at her words.  
"And you types are the fleas in my fur, blood suckers." Sonic replied flatly.  
"You guys here to fight friendly?" Rouge questioned looking at the blue blur dully.  
"I'm just here to fight Shadow, it's not exactly normal for your clan and my pack to get along, it's actually against supernatural rules."  
"Why in hell are you pointing out the obvious?" Rouge complained while Shadow allowed himself to stand silent (A/N: Easier done than said), arms folded across his chest with his back in the usual slant.

"And so..." came a sudden low and soothing voice out of nowhere, yet just to the left of Shadow and Rouge. Everyone turned to the sight of Espio removing his invisible camouflage. The purple chameleon's eyes that were usually a wise yellow had now turned a blood thirsty red. "... You must fight to fool your Overlords, or would the correct term be 'Alpha Pack' for you wolves? Am I right?"

Although there was more looming about, two main types of creatures lurked in the darkness of the night, and even sometimes during the day in small doses; these two creatures were the vampires and the werewolves, both types forbidden to communicate on friendly terms. Communication could only take place in a hostile atmosphere, such as a fight. No one really knew the real reason behind this stupid law, but not everybody abided by it. Shadow's clan and Sonic's pack didn't - they'd all been friends before they'd become these creatures. (Author's note: Since WHEN does Shadow follow orders?)

For the vampires, they were ruled by a council of vampyric Overlords. They were believed to be the most evil and strongest due to their age. They were so old, they had passed the point that defined 'ancient' centuries ago. However, no one was sure as to how vampires came about, not even the creatures themselves. Only the Overlords knew that information, as they were the first ever vampires to walk the planet. There were the secret scrolls in their dwellings, but they were off limits to pretty much everybody, for the scrolls contained a lot of secrets.

The werewolves, however, were relatively new compared to the opposing creatures and were certainly far different than them. Many werewolves believed that they had come about by the combination of DNA between wolves and humans, although no one could quite understand what the emergence of the moon had to do with it. When it only took one bite from a vampire to expand its clan, the process werewolves used could be extremely confusing and incomprehensible; they Alpha male of a pack, for one, could only add members to its pack which was understandable, and it required a symbol to be carved or burnt into ones flesh to seal the deal, a scratch of a single wolf claw across the back of the neck, and a lick of a tongue to the scratch, the rest they believed, was up to 'wizardry of the moon'.

Because of the differences in rituals, the werewolves' ritual being far harder and lengthy, there were far less wolves in the world compared to the vampires. A wolf could be outnumbered 16 to 4. This could be considered as unfair to the wolves, but they were believed to be more powerful than the vampires; yet again, it all depends on your vampyric opponent. The Alpha Pack are the werewolf equivalent to the Council of Overlords, these werewolves are the most vicious and the most daring of them all. Unlike the Overlords, the Alpha Pack changes all the time, they fight amongst themselves, sometimes to the death to establish new pack members. Also, while the Overlords have a range of powers that no other vampire will ever possess; with some vampires being weak and fragile in terms of muscle power and body structure, the Alpha Pack solely depends on the level of physical strength and robustness.

"I see you've been studying our kind..." Blaze suddenly spoke up in response to Espio; she stepped to Sonic's side, the blue hedgehog nodded in agreement. "Correct as you may be, there is still much to learn about us."

"Like how it feels to be cat by day, dog by night." Rouge said to Blaze with an arrogant laugh, if there was any real rivalry between the groups, it would have to be between these two, they'd never really got on, mostly because they'd been solely acquaintances all their lives, and so were incredibly bitchy to one another. Narrowing her feline like eyes, Blaze kept quiet as best she could. It's wasn't easy being a cat with such dog-like traits, and although werewolves hated being referred to as dogs, the characteristics between them and wolves were rather similar, there was no denying that.

One corner of Shadow's lips curled into a sly smile, a lopsided one. He shot a direct look to Blaze, her annoyed orbs meeting his uplifting crimson ones. There was something about his eyes that brought her to continue to hold his gaze. "I think it's interesting that she's a cat and a werewolf." Shadow began. "A combination very unique and much looked down on within her community of dogs, she is underestimated." Sonic rolled his eyes at the use of the word dog. "People believe that having a feline origin would restrain the side that should be brought forth by being a werewolf, the aggressive, determined hands-on and strong-willed side," the black hedgehog continued." However I believe it enhances it." Blaze tilted her head in deep concentration as Shadow continued on. "I believe you're one to watch out for, for you could be the most dangerous of them all. You see, felines have instincts that are dissimilar to hounds, some play to your advantage; such as increased observation and wariness, a cunning or sly state of mind, and physical actions that 'catty' defines quite well; like quick, unexpected swipes of clawed paws or sneaky hunting abilities, some of these aspects a dog may lack. Your general instincts combined with your given powers indeed make you a worthy opponent."

A flattered smile slowly formed on Blazes muzzle while one of Rouges eyes twitched. "Why thank you, Shadow." the cat side while looking him over, thinking that was certainly nice of him.

"Quit your strange and creepy ways of flattery." Rouge teethed to Shadow with a frown, before lightly hitting him on a shoulder. The hedgehog only shook his head. "I'm not flattering her, it's simply my opinion." "Oh, shut up!" Rouge moaned in a huff. Shadow wet his lips. "I will not-"

"Are we going to fight or not, Faker?" Sonic interjected, a cocky smile stuck on his face. "If we're caught talking with one another then you'll all be beheaded and burned, while we'll be hunted and eaten by our own kind."

"Fair enough." Shadow said as he improved his posture. "I always enjoy a good pounding." "That's MY line!" Knuckles yelled. "Shut your trap, Knuckles," Shadow snapped back. The Dark Hedgehog's stance became a lot more rigid, his dark crimson eyes increasing in intensity, turning a bright red as they flashed dangerously, the tongue in his mouth slipping out to lick his dry and thirsty lips with the muscle catching on his longer than usual canines.

Sonic stepped back and looked to the stars, eyes fixed on the full moon. He stood tall and let out a long, bone-chilling howl. Topping the howl of with a few rough barks, he crouched down onto his knees, one fist slamming into the ground as the fur began to shift all over his body. Muscles began to jump out over his body, the veins beginning to pop out on his arms. In a few seconds, he'd look nothing like the blue hedgehog he once was.

_**Comet Wreckage**_

In the wreckage of a comet shard that had crashed to Earth 5 years prior, a wounded alien plotted his revenge. A few weeks ago, he had brought a being from another world over to this one. He had been unable to wipe the figure's memory, he was so weak, and the visitor so powerful. "Hopefully, he'll kill that traitorous son of mine," the former alien ruler growled. "Shadow, as I promised you, this is not over. . . . . . . . The Black Arms . . . . will rise again . . . . ."

_**Mewtwo: Darkest Nightmare's Dread would like everyone to know that this is his first attempt at a crossover. He would also like to thank shadowrose6x for help in coming up with Black Emeralds (SPOILER ALERT) and other ideas for future chapters. He would also like to thank WingedVampireGirl, as well, for permission to write this story on his profile. Flames will be considered just another review, and reviews of any kind are welcomed.**_


	2. I Emerge From The Shadows

_**Mewtwo**__**: Greetings, dear reader. When we last left Sonic and his friends, they were creatures of the night, getting ready to do what is expected when their separate species meet: fight. Darkest Nightmare's Dread, who does not own Sonic The Hedgehog, but he would like to warn the reader of some partial nudity present in this chapter, as well as some cursing and sexual innuendo.**_

_**Chapter 2: I Emerge From The Shadows**_

_**-Abandoned Street, midnight-**_

The fight quickly and violently broke out. Shadow attacked the powerful Sonic the Werehog, Rouge splitting her fight between Rouge and Amy, and Espio doing an excellent job of using his ninja skills, which were heightened by his vampyric transformation, to distract the other werewolves, particularly Knuckles.

"So," Sonic began as he dodged Shadow's Chaos Spear, "how's Rouge doin'?"

"None of your business," Shadow said flatly as he launched a flurry of punches that bounced off Sonic's large muscles, "but since we're askin', how's your chick doing?"

"Amy? Oh, nothing you bloodsuckers would know about," Sonic countered, smirking. "Not like you vamps know anything about the finer details of 'doing it'. You don't have the balls for it."

Hissing loudly, Shadow launched himself at Sonic, only to be tossed aside like a sack of potatoes. Sonic laughed at how easy it was for him to get on Shadow's nerves. Even in life, the two were rivals, and their rivalry only increased when they changed.

"So," Espio said as he punched Knuckles in the back of the head, "how's life been to you since you became a dog?"

"Still as dull as ever," the red Echidna replied. "Never got out much in life; never get out much now."

"Even the mightiest guardian needs a 'break', say, a break with a female?"

"Like I told you already," Knuckles growled, trying to hide a telltale blush on his cheeks, "Tikal and I are just friends."

Espio chuckled at Knuckle's reaction, knowing full well that Knuckles and Tikal were highly involved at a sexual level.

As the fight continued through the night, Sonic realized that while his friends were growing weaker from the battle, Shadow, Rouge, and Espio appeared to grow in strength. Looking into the sky with a snarl, Sonic the Werehog realized why. The moon was starting to set, and he couldn't maintain his powerful, raging forme without the full moon. (A/N: That was the werewolf's main weakness. Their power comes from the moon. My vampires have their power even in the day.) Sensing this, Shadow dashed toward the distracted Werehog, ready to land a devastating hit. Suddenly, he tripped over something. Cursing profusely, the Ultimate Life Form picked up the object, ready to throw it, but then he noticed it had the shape of a Chaos Emerald. It wasn't like any he had seen, before. Even with his strong night vision, the mysterious Emerald looked black, as black as his fur.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

As soon as Sonic heard those words, he jumped off of Rouge in an attempt to dodge the yellow energy spear. When he looked around, he saw a black spear of energy come at him so fast even HE couldn't jump out of the way. The Black Spear hit him, causing him to phase temporarily out of his Werehog forme. Instead of attacking immediately, Shadow stared, visibly stunned, at the Black Emerald in his hand.

(What . . . . . What is this . . . .) the hedgehog whispered.

A loud noise interrupted his thoughts, a combination of a werewolf's snarl and a cat's yowl. Rouge and Blaze were fighting, slashing at each other's breasts and shoulders. Their tops had been slashed off a few moments before, but they weren't showing any sign of slowing down. The swaying movement of Rouge's ample breasts threw off her aim and caused her to overshoot her target. Blaze, who had no such trouble, quickly struck down the vampyric bat, taking advantage of the loss of the weighted clothing she wore.

"ENOUGH!" an unfamiliar voice abruptly yelled, startling everyone.

Ignoring the voice, Shadow and Sonic the Werehog continued their fighting, their respective allies following suit. Only Blaze stopped fighting. The voice had seemed to come up from the earth, and filled with a sense of dread, she immediately attempted to use her fire powers to grab Sonic and fly away.

"I warned you," the voice continued. "It appears I need to take necessary action."

Suddenly, massive shadowy hands shot up from the pavement and grabbed ahold of the combatants.

"BLACK SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as he unleashed the black energy spear at one of the shadow hands. The Spear passed through the hand, which reached up and grabbed the Ultimate Life Form in a grasp so powerful, even Werewolf Knuckles, with all his strength, couldn't budge the fingers wrapped around him. As the hands came closer together, a figure, with skin darker than the night sky around him, rose out of the ground like a ghost. However, everyone at the battle knew this being was no ghost. He was much too solid to be a ghost, and the light of the moon, which would've thinned a ghost, had no effect on him.

"If I were you, Shadow," the figure chuckled, "I wouldn't use a Black Spear on a Shadow Hand."

"What the fuck is a Shadow Hand?" Shadow asked.

"He's talking about the hands that are clutching us at the moment, you idiot!" Amy snapped.

Suddenly, the Shadow Hands released them. Shadow, instead of attacking the mysterious figure, snarled at him, and shouted "Who are you?!"

"Who am I?" the figure echoed. "I am the reason you hold that Black Emerald in your hand, Shadow The Hedgehog. As for my name, You will have to find and do battle with me if you wish to know about me."

As soon as the figure vanished, the Sun began to rise. Sonic stared at his hands as they went from claws to gloved hands, his rippling muscles fading to their usual size.

"Well, guess we'll have to take a sun check for now, Shadow, old 'buddy'," Sonic said with his usual cocky tone.

"Until the next," the black hedgehog replied.

After Sonic and his friends ran off, Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport himself, Rouge, and Espio back to their base. Shadow soon fell into deep thought, thinking of the mysterious, ghostlike figure.

(It's no ghost,) Shadow thought to himself. (He looked too much like a living being. Even the most solid ghosts don't look alive like this one.)

Rouge noticed Shadow deep in thought, but she didn't think much of it. It seemed to her that ever since Shadow became a vampire, he did it more often.

"He certainly is an unusual figure," Espio said, causing Rouge to jump in surprise, having forgotten the chameleon was there.

"Who? Shadow?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm, you know who I'm talking about, Rouge," the purple chameleon chuckled. "The figure that interrupted our fight, I've never seen a supernatural being with such power. . . . . It's unbelievable. He's completely alive, that much I can tell, but his strength . . . . Even I couldn't sense the full extent of it . . . . . . "

This surprised Rouge. When he had become a vampire, Espio's power-sensing eyepiece had sunk under his skin and merged with his optic nerves, enabling the ninja to read an opponent's power, strengths and weaknesses included. Even Super Sonic's strength was well within Espio's ability to read. The dark human who had interrupted their match, if Espio couldn't read his power level . . . . .

"Well, I don't care about how powerful he thinks he is," Shadow said, interrupting her thoughts, "I'm gonna find him."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Rouge asked in a teasing tone.

"Of course I'm up to it," Shadow said, with a note of tension to his voice. Rouge giggled as he Chaos Controlled away, knowing quite well she was one of a few people able to totally piss off the Ultimate Life Form and get away with it.

"Shadow does not stand a chance, does he?" Rouge asked Espio.

"On sheer power levels, no. He does not," Espio replied, "but I was able to sense that the shadowy figure was holding back his full strength, and that he bears no malice of any kind to us. I am not sure how, but I am certain that Shadow will be defeated by the figure, but will not be severely wounded, to the point of death. Until we know the figure's name, I'll refer to him as Dark Ghost. Don't worry about Shadow, Rouge. Dark Ghost doesn't have the spark of malice necessary to end Shadow's life."

_**-Hidden Base-**_

The figure known as Dark Ghost meditated in his hidden cave, attempting to access the Spirit World. After a few hours, he was successful. The scenery had changed from a dark cave to a muggy forest. Immediately, Dark Ghost began running, jumping from tree to tree as he made his way through the forest. As Lee, he had possessed incredible strength and agility, and those traits had been augmented by his transformation into the Dark Avatar.

"Toph!" he yelled. "Where are you?"

The young bender searched for a while, not finding a trace of the girl he had married. Giving up, he left a note for her, in a grove where they would often meet.

"Dear Toph,

I've been kidnapped and taken to another world. I can't return home. I don't know why, but know this: I am safe and alive. Tell Aang to work on Technique TAL. It may be the only way to bring me home.

Love,

Mr. Beifong."

After the note was written, Dark Ghost handed it to a Spirit Pigeon, and gave it instructions to take it to Toph Beifong as soon as she appeared. As soon as the Spirit Pigeon flew away, the young ghostlike being returned to his body on Mobius.

"So, you accepted my invitation," he said to the black hedgehog behind him.

"Indeed," the hedgehog agreed.

Dark Ghost turned around and launched himself forward, Shadow doing the same . . . . .

_**Mewtwo: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, for the acknowledgements, as any good author often needs help from outside sources:**_

_**Thank you, shadowrose6x, for your advice. It was appreciated.**_

_**Darkest Nightmare's Dread is also indebted to WingedVampireGirl for her help. Now, I present to you, the author of this story, Darkest Nightmare's Dread.**_

_**(Author phases into visibility)**_

_**Darkest Nightmare's Dread: Thank you, Mewtwo. Now, dear reader, I'm sure you're wondering who Dark Ghost is. Do you know who he is? Well, do you? Leave the answer in a review or PM. (Read my other fanfic, When Avatars Clash, to get a hint.) That being said, I will fade into the shadows, already planning for the next chapter . . . . . . . . .**_


	3. Author's Explanation

_**Chapter 3: Author's explanation**_

_**Greetings, my loyal audience. I've come to explain how this story came into my possession. **_

_**The first chapter was written by WingedVampireGirl, and I helped beta the chapter. Because of lack of inspiration, WingedVampireGirl took the story off her profile. **_

_**She gave me permission to publish the story on my profile. I Emerge From The Shadows and all proceeding chapters are of my design, while the first chapter was left unchanged, so that it could serve as a premade base, a base used by the permission of the original author.**_

_**This is only a filler, but let your heart not be troubled. The good stuff is yet to be.**_

_**Now, who is the figure who interrupted the fight in I Emerge From The Shadows?**_

_**Review, and I'll be sure to tell you whether you're right or not. I might even drop a spoiler or two . . . . . . . . . . . .**_


	4. Friendships Forged In Darkness

_**Mewtwo: Greetings, humans. When we last left the story, Shadow had tracked down Dark Ghost's location, and started to do battle with him. However, it appears Shadow may have a hard time in his fight. Dark Ghost has not shown his full power yet, but it's sure to be impressive. Darkest Nightmare's Dread doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog, but he owns this story. For those who wonder, Dark Ghost's true identity will be revealed . . . . . . . . .**_

**Chapter 4: Friendships Forged In Darkness**

**-Hidden Cave-**

Shadow dove with vampyric speed (Picture The Flash after drinking espresso), moving faster than the fastest camera could tape, but Dark Ghost caught him in midair with a fist to the face.

"So, they call you the Ultimate Life Form. You certainly are strong enough," Dark Ghost said.

"Well, who are you, then?" Shadow asked, launching a Black Spear at the figure.

Dark Ghost deflected the Black Spear with a Shadow Blade, and then used the same blade to slap the Black Emerald out of Shadow's hands. Shadow was quickly introduced to the cave floor by Dark Ghost's foot.

"I cannot reveal my true name just yet," Dark Ghost said, "but I can tell you that I once was an ordinary human named Lee."

Shadow paused, stunned by the name. "Lee? Son of Kyron and Korrana?"

"Yes, they are my parents," Ghost answered. "How did you know?"

"They were exiled," a deep, wispy voice rumbled just behind the combatants.

Shadow turned toward the voice, and immediately dropped to his knees. Dark Ghost bowed to the figure.

"Greetings, Master Fang," Shadow said.

(Fang was a member of the Vampyric Council of Overlords, and one of their eldest members. Physically, he was strong enough to take on even Super Werehog Sonic, the strongest werewolf ever. His psychic powers were his main attack strategy, but being an Overlord, he trained in physical combat in case he fought an opponent immune to psychic attacks.)

"It is good to see you again, sir," Dark Ghost said, bowing in respect.

"Get on your knees!" Shadow whispered. "Don't you realize you're in the presence of a Vampire Overlord?"

"He knows," Fang said, "and he's an exception to the ancient rule."

"I am not from around here, sir," Dark Ghost said, "And I am not familiar with the rules. Are you, perhaps, referring to the rule that Vampires and Werewolves are to be forever on hostile terms?"

"You are correct," Fang said. "Vampires and werewolves ARE supposed to be on unfriendly terms," he glanced over at Shadow, "but there are those who willfully choose to disobey this rule. Yes, Ultimate Life Form. You may be resistant to my psychic attacks, but you are not immune to my senses. I've keeping track of your, shall we say 'activity', for a time, and I know your crew still associates with the mutts Sonic and his friends."

"I accept the punishment," Shadow said, humbly.

"I will suspend it for now," Fang replied, looking over at Dark Ghost, "for at this point, we have greater problems than the Antiquae Simultas. A problem caused by this half-breed."

"You mean that I am half vampire, half werewolf?"

"Indeed, youngling," Fang answered. "Your mother was a werewolf, and your father was the High Overlord of the Council. When they married, we, the Council of Overlords and the Alpha Pack, decided to drive them away by sending them to another world. You bear an unusual scent, Dark Ghost, a scent similar to Shadow's. But, there is another scent, one I haven't smelled in ages: the scent of a Dark Walker."

"A Dark Walker, Master?" Shadow asked. The term was foreign to him.

"Dark Walkers are an elusive race, more ancient than vampires, and far more powerful. Even I cannot overpower a Dark Walker. The last time one appeared, the werewolves were created. He combined a trace of his blood with the lifeblood of a vampire slain by a ghost, and the first werewolves sprang out of the pool. However, that doesn't explain the scent of human blood in you, Dark Walker. May I ask why you have the scent of human blood in your veins?"

"I do not know what a Dark Walker is," Dark Ghost confessed, "but I do know why I have my powers."

He stared at the ground, sighed, and whispered, "_I wish Toph was here_." "I was born without any powers, none that I knew of. When I was young, I was kidnapped by the Fire Nations, who were aggressors at the time. I was experimented on. They injected blood samples into me in an attempt to give me the power to bend the 4 elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. I gained those powers, and gained other powers, as well, including the ability to use the shadows to teleport from place to place."

"Just like a Dark Walker," Fang said. "They were known to be able to bend the elements."

"I have also lost much," Dark Ghost mused. "My blood was corrupted, I lost the only other person similar to me, a girl I cared deeply about, and now, I'm marooned on this world, while on my homeworld, my wife is expecting a child in about 5 months."

"Why can't you return?" Fang asked. "You're a Dark Walker."

"I know I'm a Dark Walker," Dark Ghost answered, "but I've tried to walk across the interdimensional border, but there's always something blocking my way. Something red and black, almost human in shape."

"Do you remember anything unusual about it?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," Dark Ghost said. "It had no legs, and it seemed to hover. I felt a pressure on my mind, as if this being was trying to control me. 'Kill my treacherous son. Then you may leave,' he kept on saying to me. 'Kill the black hedgepire.'"

"Did he have two horns, one on each side of his head?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, he did," Dark Ghost replied. "Why?"

"You met Black Doom," Fang answered, "Shadow's father. Black Doom tried to possess Shadow, so that he would have a strong first lieutenant to lead an army to invade Earth."

"Then, he won't mind that I slew him," Dark Ghost snarled.

"No, I don't mind at all," Shadow answered. "But how was he struck down? I've hit him with a full-power Chaos Spear while we both were in Super Forme, and he was just badly wounded."

"He's not coming back," Dark Ghost replied. "I used a Shadow Blade to cut his head off," he created a Shadow Blade in his hands, "and then trapped his residual energy in this figurine." At this remark, the young werewolf/vampire hybrid pulled a doll out of his pocket. It was a slivery gray, but had a slight reddish ting to it. Shadow hissed loudly when he saw it.

"That's pure Vibro Stone!" the Ultimate Life Forme hissed.

"What is Vibro Stone?" Dark Ghost asked.

"It is a rare and deadly mineral," Fang said, unnerved by the stone. "It can be crafted into a knife that will kill a vampire within minutes of the wound being made. It's often used to create knives inscribed with dark runes."

At this, Dark Ghost hissed loudly, and teleported the doll into the center of Mobius' Sun, destroying it, and forcing the energy to dissipate harmlessly.

"I've endured Dark Rune Knives before," he snarled, "and once, I was almost killed by Dark Rune Knives."

"There is one thing that troubles me," Fang interrupted, "and that's the presence of the Black Emeralds."

Shadow took out his Black Emerald, and Fang hissed softly when he saw it.

"The last time I saw this kind of Emerald," the Overlord snarled, "was when I lost my beloved to an evil Dark Walker." He noticed a nervous shift in Dark Ghost's emotions, though it didn't show on Ghost's face. "Don't worry, Dark Walker," he assured the youth. "I don't bear any quarrel against you."

"I thank you for your assuring words," Dark Ghost said with a bow, "but how are Black Emeralds formed?"

"Your power is so great," Fang answered, "that your mere presence can transmute rocks into Black Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds are immune to Dark Transmutation, but their powers will be amplified by you."

"Still," Dark Ghost said, "there is one thing that troubles me: Are we three to be enemies? After all, I am half werewolf."

"No. We will not be enemies," Fang reassured. "Half-breeds may be looked down upon by most, but the rules say nothing about a half-breed that is also a Dark Walker." The Overlord made a series of clanking and clattering noise with his fangs, a series of noises that started to sound suspiciously like a code. The darkness of the cave was suddenly filled with multiple whooshing noises as the rest of the Council of Overlords entered. Including Fang, there were 10 vampires: 5 women and 5 men. They all wore black, formfitting clothes with capes that were black on the outside and blood red on the inside. They were all human, but they all had bat wings coming from their backs: black wings tattered by age, but strong enough, and dexterous enough, to work as a second set of hands. Despite their age, they all looked to be in their 20s and 30s, with the oldest looking like she was 40.

"Is this the boy thou hast told us about, the hybrid boy with Dark Walker powers?" one of the elder Overlords asked.

"Yes, Cedric," Fang replied. "This is the boy."

"He certainly has the smell of a Dark Walker," one of the younger-looking women noted, 'but there is a myriad of other scents: Werewolf, vampire, fire, soil, air, water, and pure darkness."

The eldest vampire, the High Overlord, looked at Dark Ghost and said, "We've extended our senses beyond the borders of this dimension, and we've seen that your wife worries about you. We can send you back if you wish."

"Actually, High Overlord," Dark Ghost interrupted, "I regret to inform you that when Black Doom brought me over, he used Shadow Transportus Jutsu: Master Level to drag me over."

The Council erupted in hisses and whispers as they discussed this new piece of information. Finally, the group had reached a consensus.

"It seems that you are marooned here-" the High Overlord started, but he was interrupted by the appearance of a glowing hedgehog stepping out of a silvery portal. He was none other than Silver the Hedgehog, the timewalker. He looked over at Dark Ghost, surprised by his appearance, and asked, "So, this is the one known in my time as Shadonus? You're not as muscular as the stories say."

"Wait," Cedric said. "The boy's name ist Shadonus? How dost thou know that name?"

"He was slain before my time," Silver replied, "but he was famous for stopping Perfect Chaos from completely destroying the planet, but he died in the process."

Everyone hissed in surprise, except for Dark Ghost/Shadonus. "So. My vision was, as they say in this world, 'right on the rings'. I have seen that I would die fighting a massive creature appearing to be made out of water."

The Dark Avatar rose to his feet, and said, "I know how my life will end, but what I don't know is if we will be allies. After all, I am a half-breed: half-vampire and half-werewolf."

"Your parentage is known, Shadonus," the High Overlord said, "but that is irrelevant. The Time Traveler already told us a boy of odd blood and Dark Walker powers would come to us. It would seem that boy is you."

"Your fates are intertwined," Silver added. "If you, Shadonus, become an ally of both the Council of Overlords and the Alpha Pack, you will save this world, but lose your life. If you become an ally of either of the groups, or none at all, this world will be destroyed, as well as my time, but you will save your life. So, answer me this question, Shadonus: Will you save yourself, or will you save the world?"

_**Mewtwo: Thank you for reading this chapter. And now, I present to you, the Master of this piece, Darkest Nightmare's Dread!**_

_**(As if by magic, the writer appeared)**_

_**Dread: Thank you, old friend. Now, an explanation. The words that Council of Overlords member Fang used are Latin for "Ancient Feud". Got it with Google Translate. Acknowledgements are in order, for even the greatest writer (and I am not he/she) needs help at times:**_

_**shadowrose6x: Thank you for your words of encouragement. **____** Is this chapter long enough? **___

_**T1Weasel: Thank you for helping me. I will take your advice, and continue writing the way I usually do.**_

_**Kawaii Robot Maid Hime Chan: Thanks for the cover design.**_

_**If you, the reader, have any advice or ideas for future chapters, please review or PM. Do you think Shadonus should attempt to become an ally of the Alpha Pack of werewolves, or should he throw the idea aside, and flee for his life? You can make the decision by voting at the poll on my profile. It will be open for a limited time. So, Shadonus has been revealed to be a hybrid of antagonistic supernatural creatures. Wish to see more twists in the story? Read and review, or be left hanging at this cliffhanger!**_


	5. Crossing To Tragedy

_**Mewtwo: Hello, readers. Darkest Nightmare's Dread would like to apologize for taking so long to upload the latest chapter. He has no excuses, other than he wished to give a look at the Avatar: The Last Airbender side of this crossover. Also, DND would also like to explain that this chapter takes 5 months after the previous chapter. Read and review.**_

**Chapter 5: Crossing To Tragedy, Or An End Undecided**

**-Beifong Estate-**

Toph was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been about 5 months since her husband, Shadonus, had disappeared into a black portal. Ever since that day, she had been haunted with nightmares: Her husband battling a water-like monster, towering over him like she would tower over an ant, and Shadonus losing against the creature, being sliced in two and then blasted by a powerful energy beam. For a moment, she shed a tear, missing her husband. She was abruptly interrupted by a quick kick from the inside of her swollen stomach, which was quickly followed by a sharp pain in her stomach. Yelping from the pain, she called for the midwife, who promptly arrived. She was a middle-aged woman who was no stranger to birth pains. There was someone else, too. Toph couldn't see anyone else, but she could sense someone else in the room.

"Now, dear," the midwife began, "breathe in, and breathe out. Concentrate on your breathing, not on the pain." Toph nodded, and did as she was told.

"_Breathe in and out. In and out,"_ a voice whispered. The midwife looked up in surprise, looking around the room.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"_Toph knows who I am . . . . ." _the voice whispered again.

"Shadonus?"

"_Yes, Toph,"_ Shadonus whispered as he faded into visibility. _"It is me, a spirit."_

"You mean you're, you're dead?"

"_Yes, Toph,"_ Shadonus replied. _"I am dead, but I was permitted to talk to you for a brief period."_ He looked around the room. _"Where is Avatar Aang?"_ He asked._ "I must speak to him, immediately."_

"He is in the other room," the midwife answered. "Why?"

"_I must guide him to where my body lays,"_ Shadonus replied._ "There is still a chance that my allies may not fall."_

The midwife ran out of the room after successfully delivering Toph and Shadonus' child, a pale-skinned child. Despite the shock of finding out her husband was dead, Toph couldn't help but stare at her child. He looked so small, but she could feel strength flowing through him, the strength of his father. "What do you think we should name him?" Toph asked, knowing her husband's spirit was still in the room.

"_Call him Potentus, for he possesses great strength,"_ Shadonus replied just as Aang entered the room.

"What is it, Shadonus?" Aang asked.

"_Avatar Aang,"_ Shadonus whispered, _"I need your help immediately, and Toph's help, also."_

"I can't leave," Toph answered. "I've got Potentus to look after."

"_I have a friend ready to lay his life down to protect you and our son,"_ Shadonus assured her. _"He knows of Potentus' birth, and knows how vital he is to history."_

"You mean he's-"

"_Yes, Avatar Aang,"_ Shadonus interrupted._ "He is a time traveler."_ He placed his hand on Toph's stomach, healing and strengthening her. _"Come. The time has come for you to see my friends in the world I was taken to. Avatar Aang, you know the technique."_

Aang nodded, and slammed his staff on the ground, spinning it front of himself, yelled, "Shadow Teleportus Jutsu, AVATAR LEVEL!" As soon as Toph, carrying Potentus, placed her hand on Aang's shoulder, the three disappeared. Suddenly, they appeared in the middle of a forest, surrounded by animals on their hind feet, one of them levitating among the group, glowing. Toph recoiled in shock, but Aang wasn't startled at all. "Greetings, Silver," he said, turning to the glowing hedgehog.

"It is good to see you, Avatar Aang," Silver replied.

Aang turned to Toph, and said, "This is the time traveler Shadonus told us about, Toph."

"So, you're Toph," Silver mused. He lowered himself to the ground, and walked over. "It's okay," he assured the frightened earthbender. "Your son is of great importance to me. His life is vital to the time where I come from." Still uncertain, Toph handed Potentus to Silver. Suddenly, a humanoid figure jumped in the middle of the group, throwing them aside with a blast of Airbending. Toph raised a barrier of Earthbending, only to have the rock ripped away from her control, and curled around her, trapping her.

"Well, well, well, so this is the woman my other self loves," the being muttered. "I will admit, I am unimpressed." Toph was terrified by this mysterious figure that looked so similar to her husband. He had the same slight build, but whereas Shadonus had deep black skin, this being had bright red skin, almost blood red. "Hahahahaha," the crimson figure laughed. "Know who I am, girly? I am your worst nightmare: an evil version of the guy you love. I am … RED SHADONUS!"

_**Meanwhile, in Heaven**_

Shadonus looked around at the great expanse around him. It was a part of the Spirit World, but it was a part he had never seen before. As he stood there, Shadonus thought back on what had happened. He had managed to convince the Alpha Pack to agree to a truce with the Council of Vampire Overlords, but something happened. Someone summoned Perfect Chaos, someone who had a remarkably similar appearance to Shadonus: A Black Arms clone of Shadonus, known as Red Shadonus. While the two Shadonus battled each other, vampires and werewolves fought side by side against the Black Arms. Red Shadonus had run a Vibro Stone knife through Shadonus' heart. The vampire/werewolf hybrid was stunned by the wound, and was unable to dodge the attacks launched by Perfect Chaos. He was slashed in two, and then burned to death by an energy beam from Perfect Chaos' mouth. While he was pondering his final moments, a figure with wings appeared in front of him. "Greetings, Shadonus," the angelic figure said. "Come. You must stand before the judges."

Shadonus nodded and said, "Very well. Please, lead me to them." The angel turned, and began floating off, Shadonus following her. As they walked along, Shadonus noticed the path turned from clouds to gold bricks. Within minutes, a group of seats appeared in front of the travelers. There were 12 chairs, which were occupied, a throne overlooking them all. Shadonus immediately fell to his knees in respect for the people who sat on the seats. On his left: Peter, Jude, Thomas, Simon, and two people Shadonus had never seen before. The people on the right were completely unfamiliar to him, but he could sense that they possessed great power and authority, far greater than the power Shadonus ever had.

"Arise," one of the people on the right spoke. Shadonus obediently rose to his feet. He watched as the judges looked at his memories: Every image he had ever seen, any oaths he had ever uttered, every desire he'd ever had. They saw Shadonus for who he was.

"Hmm," one of the judges commented. "He came from a loving family, but was corrupted by the hatred and abuse of those who imprisoned him."

"That is true," another judge replied, "but in all that torture and torment, he never cursed God. Even after he lost Terrana, known as Project Storm, he did not curse the Lord."

"Also," Peter replied, "He has accepted Christ in his heart, and brought the members of his household into the house of the Lord."

The twelve judges started discussing amongst themselves. Shadonus was nervous. He knew he would likely head to Heaven, but he knew that he had done evil in his life. Not only that, but his entire fate lay in the hands of these powerful judges. If they turned him to Hell, he would be powerless to defend himself. The angel noticed his fear. "Do not fear," she whispered in his ear. "The Lord of All approaches."

Suddenly, a blinding light enveloped the entire area. Shadonus immediately fell to his knees, knowing very well who it was. "Lord, please depart from me," he cried, "for I am a sinful man." The light dimmed, allowing Shadonus to see again.

"Please," a deep, ancient voice spoke, "look upon me, my son." Shadonus looked up. He saw a man wearing a white robe. He had long white hair, and a worn face that looked as it had seen many eons of life, but the most defining feature on that face was the smile wrinkles. Immediately, Shadonus bowed in respect to the being that stood before him: God, Lord of All. "You have done well, good and faithful servant," God said to him. "I see that you are frightened. Do not fear, my son. Hell is not in your future."

Shadonus looked up at God and asked, "Why does my Lord look favorably on me, a mere worm?"

"You have this for your redemption: You have not abandoned me, even in the most extreme of tortures and torments," the Lord of All explained. "You stayed with me, and I blessed you for it. I gave you Storm to give you the courage to open up, and sent you to the guru so you could receive the advice he gave. I gave you Toph so you could have someone to open up to, to love. You brought her family and friends to the kingdom. You displayed great responsibility in the face of temptation to use your powers for the way the Fire Nation had intended: to consume the World with fire." He looked to the right, and following his glance, Shadonus saw a portal in the air, a portal that led to the Spirit World, where he would live as a spirit, free to take whatever forme he wished. "You have a choice to make," God said, "go to the Spirit World to live as a spirit, or," he turned to the left and waved his hand, opening a portal into the grave housing Shadonus' body. "Or you can return to your body, fully healed, and live your life with your wife and son."

Shadonus looked at the two portals momentarily. He knew quickly where he was supposed to go.

"Thank you, Father," Shadonus spoke. "With the choice you have given me, I choose to go to …"

_**Darkest Nightmare's Dread: I do love a good cliffhanger.**_

_**(Turns to readers)**_

_**Oh! Sorry. Didn't see you there. Anyways, as you may have noticed, that poll I had a while back, the voters decided that Shadonus would fight and die. However, I did not say anything about what he will decide. Will Shadonus decide to stay in the Spirit World, to live as a spirit forever OR will he decide to return to Sonic's world? You, the reader, can decide. What should Shadonus do? Read and review. Flames will be tolerated to an extent, but reviews are preferred.**_


	6. The Road Ends Where The Heart Lives

_**Greetings, readers. As you have seen in the previous chapter, Shadonus has died, just as Silver had foreseen. However, as was NOT foreseen by Silver, Shadonus has been given a choice: Stay a spirit, or return to life. Here is the final chapter of A Shadow of Two Worlds:**_

**Chapter 6: The Road Ends Where The Heart Lives**

It all seemed so hopeless: Sonic and his friends were wounded, unable to battle, subdued by a dark clone of Shadonus. Toph and Aang had been unable to fight this unknown threat, and were disabled before they could blink an eye. Red Shadonus stood over his captured enemies. "Hahaha, you'll make lovely food for the spawnling Black Arms," he chuckled, boasting of his triumph against the killer of his father Black Doom, and all without any injury to himself. He cared nothing of the soldiers left to his command. He had sacrificed many to take the world, but he didn't care. There were plenty of soldiers to throw into danger. Suddenly, Red Shadonus' rant was halted by another voice, whispering from the ground, a voice thought to have been silenced:

"_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

Let those who worship evil's might

Beware my power! For by God's hand,

**I SHALL ARISE!"**

The ground seemed to explode from under Red Shadonus, who was unable to right himself as he scraped his shins on a tree. Toph watched in awe as her earthen bounds disintegrated, and her strength returned. She rose to her feet, joined by Avatar Aang, Silver (who had encased Potentus in an impenetrable psychic bubble), along with Sonic and the rest of his friends. Sonic walked over to the crater where Red Shadonus had once stood, and peered down into it.

"Greetings, Sonic," a voice spoke from the pit. "Is Toph okay?"

"Umm… She's a little bruised and battered," Sonic replied, "but she's healed, now."

A figure cloaked in white emerged from the crater. It was Shadonus, in his Beacon State, alive. "SHADONUS!" Toph yelled as she pulled her husband into a crushing hug. To her joy, he hugged her back, matching her ounce for ounce in power.

"It has been too long, Toph, my love," Shadonus whispered.

"But… I saw you die," Sonic said. "How did you come back?"

"I'll explain later," Shadonus replied. "Right now, I have my evil doppelganger to deal with." He was right. Red Shadonus was rushing for them, his Black Arms forces and Perfect Chaos behind him. "Stand firm," Shadonus yelled. "If you're badly injured, don't be stubborn and try to 'tough it out'. That's what killed me." Shadow, the most stubborn of the group, nodded, and got ready to charge. "NOW!" Mobius' finest heroes, Shadonus and his Earth allies included, charged the Black Arms forces. Sonic and Shadow dashed forward, weaving through enemy lines with their speed, laying down devastating combos with their speed and power. Despite the fact that he couldn't go werewolf in the day, Knuckles charged the Black Arms, brushing aside all who stood in his way. Tails, wearing an armor suit, rained energy bolts from above, striking the Black Arms. Whenever a stray beam struck Sonic or his friends, they gained a temporary burst in speed and power. Even Doctor Robotnik was involved, smashing through the Black Arms with his own armor suit. Hero or villain, none of those labels mattered. Both fought alongside one another, driving the enemy back.

Meanwhile, Shadonus was fighting against his evil clone. In all fairness, it wasn't a fair fight. Shadonus' Beacon State had rendered himself completely invincible, a fact that caused Red Shadonus' patience to run thin. "C'mon," Red Shadonus yelled as he threw another blast of lightning at Shadonus, only to have it redirected back at him. "Die already!"

"Death is nothing," Shadonus said calmly. "I do not fear it. You, on the other hand, do fear it."

"I FEAR NOTHING," Red Shadonus yelled as he assumed the position for Energybending, placing one hand on Shadonus' chest, the other hand on Shadonus' forehead. The two turned into twin beacons of light: Shadonus a beacon of cold white, Red Shadonus a beacon of the ugliest, most putrid red imaginable. At first, the two colors seemed to war with each other, neither gaining an edge on the other. Slowly but surely, the white began swallowing the red.

"I do not fear death, nor do I dread the end of my existence," Shadonus repeated, "but you, not having my experiences, fear it." Red Shadonus pulled a Vibro Blade out of his pocket and threw it with telekinesis, hoping to distract Shadonus. His plan failed, as the Vibro Blade was destroyed by a fire blast from Blaze. In the sky, there was massive burst of white light as Shadonus overwhelmed his Red clone with a burst of energy.

Red Shadonus fell from the sky, unable to bend the elements. "You have not won!" he roared. "I possess the power to control the Guardian of the Emeralds, Perfect Chaos!"

"Is that so?" Shadonus asked. His eyes glowed white, and so did Perfect Chaos' eyes.

"What?! NOO!" Red Shadonus yelled, feeling his control over the powerful Chaos creature slip, then disintegrate into nothingness. Free of control, Perfect Chaos spat out the Chaos Emeralds, reverting to Chaos Zero. "Thank you, Shadonus," it said. Chaos opened his hand, and seven glowing Emeralds hovered above it. "Here, hero," Chaos spoke. "Take these Emeralds, and by them, gain the power to crush your enemy."

Shadonus nodded, and took the Emeralds. He closed his eyes, clenched his hands into fists, and began shaking them slightly as the power of the Chaos Emeralds, augmented by his presence, added their power to that he already possessed. There was a burst of light as Shadonus went Super Beacon Forme. His hair, already bleached white by the Beacon State, grew golden spikes, straighter than any line, sharper than any spear. Red Shadonus summoned as many Black Arms as he could, but as soon as they came to where he was, they immediately turned and ran in the direction they had come from. There was a legend among them which spoke of a human who would be sent back to life by God, a human with white and gold hair, who would possess the power to destroy his enemies with a mere glance. "Get back here, you cowards," Red Shadonus yelled.

Within minutes, the only enemy standing in the forest clearing was Red Shadonus, who had been badly injured after being trampled by Black Arms Giants. Shadonus, still in Beacon forme, and powered by Chaos Emeralds, walked forward, toward his injured clone. "Well, what are you waiting for?! End me! I would do the same for you if you were like this. Kill me! Do it NOW!" Red Shadonus yelled.

Shadonus shook his head, and replied, "Your wounds are not fatal. You will live." He turned away, and started walking back toward his friends.

"YOU FOOL!" Red Shadonus yelled, forcing himself to his feet. He stumble-ran to Shadonus, and tried to stab him in the back with a Vibro Blade, but before he could land the blow, Shadow threw a Chaos Spear through the clone's head. The spear burned the wound shut as it traveled. Not a single drop of blood was spilled.

"Why did you strike him down?" Shadonus asked, coldly staring at Shadow.

"He was trying to kill you," Shadow replied, staring the Super Beacon in the eye.

"He was a monster," Toph added, confused at her husband's displeasure.

"I was once considered a monster," Shadonus countered, "but you never destroyed me. He must be buried. No matter whom he was, his body must not be disrespected." Knuckles nodded in agreement, and offered to take the body away for burial. "Thank you Knuckles," Shadonus said as the red echidna took Red Shadonus away for burial.

"The future is restored," Silver said, closing a portal to his present. "Though there's one thing I don't understand: You're alive, but I saw you die."

"I agree," Espio said from his perch in a nearby tree. "I could make out no life readings until Red Shadonus had us all trapped. I was almost blinded by your power. It was like looking at the Sun."

"I was standing before God Himself," Shadonus replied, "And he gave me a choice: Stay a spirit and go to the Spirit World, or return to life. I saw your danger, and decided to return to life. Everything went dark as I stepped through the portal to this planet, and I could sense I was underground, the broken pieces of my body sewing themselves back together. All of a sudden, I felt an explosion of power within me, and I spoke. I released the power within me, and the ground seemed to fly off of me. I could sense the power of my dark clone waning as my power increased." He looked around and smiled at Toph. "May I have my son, please?"

"Of course," Silver replied, dissipating the psychic bubble so that Potentus fell into Shadonus' hands.

Shadonus stared at his infant son, born barely an hour ago. "He's so strong," Shadonus whispered. "Just like you, Toph."

Toph sighed, and said, "I just want to go home."

"It's been so long since I've been home," Shadonus agreed as his Super Beacon forme faded away. "Besides, there's that noogie I promised to give to Sokka," he added with a cocky grin on his face.

Silver nodded and said, "I can open a portal to your world if you wish."

Aang shook his head and said, "I know a technique for teleporting to my home."

"I know it also," Shadonus added. "Is this okay, Silver?"

"Yes, it is," Silver nodded. "The future has been repaired with your revival, Shadonus."

"There's one thing I don't understand," Aang interrupted, "Why are you still in Beacon Forme?" Everyone looked at Shadonus. His skin was still midnight black like usual, but his hair and clothes were a brilliant white.

"I'm stuck this way," Shadonus replied. "God told me that when I would be returned to life, I would remain in a powered-up state permanently. There are other formes I can assume to gain a higher power level (A/n: Hint, hint)."

Aang slammed his staff on the ground, spinning it front of himself, yelled, "Shadow Teleportus Jutsu, AVATAR LEVEL!" A large portal appeared in front of them, a black circle that towered over Aang by at least 1 foot, leading to the Beifong Estate. Aang sprinted through it, followed by Toph carrying Potentus. Shadonus walked toward the portal, then turned back to his friends with a smile. "Until the next time we meet, goodbye, and God Bless." He dove through the portal, landing on someone who yelped as his head hit the ground.

"Hey, watch it," the owner of the voice yelled. "Wait … Shadonus?!"

"Good to see you too, Sokka," Shadonus replied.

Sokka picked himself off the floor. "Sokka?" Suki called as she entered the room, carrying her son Brock. "Are you oka—Shadonus?! You're alive!"

"I most certainly hope I am," Shadonus chuckled.

Within minutes, Katara and Kiara were in the living room, along with the Fire Nation Royal Family (Zuko, Mai, and their daughter Flare), who had come to visit Toph. They were all astonished that Shadonus had changed so much physically, and that he had seen God. "What did he look like?" Zuko asked.

"I cannot tell," Shadonus replied. "All I can tell you is that he had smile wrinkles."

"Well, what happened over there?" Suki asked.

Shadonus chuckled softly and looked out the window. "Well, it all started on a night just like this one …"

_**And that's the end. I would like to thank all my loyal fans for their continued support. Yes, the story is over, but there's a little something at the end for my fans…. Stay tuned …**_


	7. Insert title

_**Greetings, readers. The story is officially over, but to wrap it up, I decided to recruit Doctor Eggman for the final chapter, singing his theme song.**_

_**(Eggman walks up in his usual suit, holding his electric guitar)**_

_**Eggman: Enough talk! Let's go!**_

_**(Eggman tunes the guitar, and starts playing.)**_

_**[Author's note: Lyrics are from Sonic Wikia. I don't own the lyrics]**_

_**Who ooh, ooh, hoo hoo oh yeah!**_

_**[SCATTING]**_

_**N-oh!**_

_**The story begins with who's gonna win**_

_**Knowin' the danger that lies within**_

_**Aboard the ARK a genius at heart**_

_**Who wanted to unlock the mysteries of life**_

_**I am the Eggman, that's what I am**_

_**I am the Eggman, I got the master plan**_

_**I am the Eggman, that's what I am**_

_**I am the Eggman, with the master plan**_

_**I'm plotting my schemes wherever I go**_

_**They're perfect in every way**_

_**I'd love to destroy the blue one you know**_

_**He's an obstacle that always gets in my way**_

_**I love playing this game by my rules**_

_**I will conquer the world with my tools**_

_**All my machines are made for destruction**_

_**I will build my empire**_

_**I will succeed and you will see**_

_**With my machines there is no retreat**_

_**I am the Eggman, that's what I am**_

_**I am the Eggman, I got the master plan**_

_**I am the Eggman, that's what I am**_

_**I am the Eggman, I got the master plan**_

_**[GUITAR BREAK]**_

_**I am the enemy, I will succeed**_

_**My mission, yeah, I must complete**_

_**My name is Eggman, don't forget my name!**_

_**If you ask me again, I'll tell you the same**_

_**I am the Eggman, that's what I am**_

_**I am the Eggman, I got the master plan**_

_**I am the Eggman, that's what I am**_

_**I am the Eggman, I got the master master plan**_

_**I am the Eggman!**_

_**[SCATTING]**_

_**Thank you, fans! Adios!**_


End file.
